God of Sin
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: "El Dios del Pecado". A Loki le agrada como suena y no puede evitar pensar que quizás lo sea. Porque cuando está con Thor sabe que no puede ser más pecador de lo que ya es. Y no va a cambiar, porque le gusta. / Thorki, inspirado por el poema mitológico "Lokasenna". One-Shot. Lemon.


**GOD OF SIN**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Thor, Marvel

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Actualmente son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney; teniéndose en cuenta de que originalmente son parte de la Mitología Nórdica. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Pre Primera Película de Thor._**

**Notas:** Culpo de esto en su totalidad a _Gryffindor-night_, porque con sus hermosos fanfics me recordó cuanto amo a esta pareja y que NUNCA había escrito algo exclusivamente de ellos (y lo que escribí en universo Avengers con ellos nunca lo he terminado/publicado). Debo advertir que es mi primer fic de estos dos, que no tiene mucho sentido, que el Thorki está más bien predefinido y no me meto en el hecho de que luego se hayan separado (quizás para otro fic) y que también está muy basado en **_Lokasenna_** (_Los Sarcasmos de Loki_), un poema mitológico de la tradición nórdica (pueden ver en Wikipedia un resumen o en mi perfil un link a una versión texto completo traducido) que es donde teóricamente Loki finalmente se echa la soga al cuello y es atrapado más tarde para ser condenado a esperar por el _Ragnarok_ (_apocalipsis zombie, digo…. si, eso_). Esto sería como una precuela de ello, si es que alguna vez se desarrollara en el universo Thor de Marvel. En fin, espero que les agrade.

Advierto también que hay muchos términos nórdicos en el fic, la mayoría se explican allí mismo, a menos que se me haya pasado uno sin explicación, lo siento.

**Advertencia de p0rn para Gryffindor-night, porque ella lo merece y ahora me siento incapaz de pensar en estos dos sin algo sucio por entremedio.**

* * *

**GOD OF SIN**

**One-Shot**

—Mucho habláis, oh Iðunn, la eternamente joven, defendiendo de pecados que no lo son a dioses que no necesitan defensa alguna. Ni vuestro esposo ni yo mismo necesitamos de vuestra intervención, y así pues ten cuidado, que al involucraros vuestros propios pecados pueden estallar en esta mesa y provocar más indigestión en los presentes que la que mi inocente comentario pueda haber creado.

No estaban ni remotamente cerca en el Comedor Principal del Palacio _Valaskjálf_, sin embargo la pretenciosa voz de Loki alcanzó sin problemas los oídos agudos de Thor, provocando que cerrase sus ojos fuerza mientras depositaba su copa de oro aún con vino en la mesa del festín. Todo el salón se había quedado callado de pronto y solo se oía el ruido de la comida consumida de algunos pocos indiferentes a la situación que no parecían afectados por el tenso ambiente (tal como Volstagg).

Los ojos azules del Dios del Trueno se abrieron poco después, buscando con ansias contacto con su revoltoso hermano menor, solo para encontrarse que este se encontraba mirando directa e impropiamente a la hermosa Iðunn quien permanecía fríamente erguida con el fantasma de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El esmeralda de la mirada de Loki jamás abandonó el rostro de la Diosa y Thor se encontró con la clara muestra que toda la calma de Iðunn era solo una máscara, reflejado en la forma en que sus delicadas manos estrujaban el mantel bordado en oro que cubría la larga mesa donde disfrutaban el festín. A su lado un ebrio Bragi permanecía quieto, ligeramente ido pero con la mirada en llamas, demostrándoles a todos los Dioses que no había nada más que quisiera en ese momento que pasar por encima de la mesa y clavarle una espada en el pecho al travieso hijo menor de Odín, quien no dejaba de sonreír ni por un momento. Burlonamente, como si fuera un reto; con una mano bajo la mesa, muy dispuesto a usar todas sus magias y trucos para defenderse si la pareja se atrevía a hacer un movimiento hacia él. _Como si fuesen hacerlo, en la mesa de su Padre._

—Loki —susurró Thor de forma casi inaudible, sintiendo como la tensión se estiraba hasta lo imposible, irguiéndose todos los cabellos de su nuca. Sus instintos le decían que corriese, que se parase de un salto y sacase a su hermano del peligro. Del peligro en el que él mismo se metía cada día, como si no temiese a esos dioses inmortales a los que cada día se enfrentaba con sus comentarios mordases y sus insinuaciones descaradas.

Todos guardaban silencio en el salón, a la espera de aquel que hiciese el primer movimiento y concluyese con esa molesta espera. Cualquiera podría hacerlo, pero quien fuese que lo hiciese, la mayoría apostaba a que eso no tendría un final feliz. Thor se atrevió a mirar hacia _Hliðskjálf_, el trono de su padre, y la expresión en el pétreo rostro de Odín consiguió estrujarle el estómago, tal como le ocurría cuando comía en demasía en el Valhalla durante una semana seguida, con Loki luego negándose a darle de esos brebajes mágicos en una forma de castigarle por algo.

La expresión de Frigga, a un lado de su padre, era tensa, pero algo había en sus ojos hace dudar a Thor de que ella esté realmente enfadada con la situación. O al menos no con Loki.

Todo el mundo espera un desenlace brutal, como ha ocurrido antes ante los comentarios malintencionados de Loki a través de la larga historia, pero en medio de esa espera tensa la sorpresa les invade cuando la dulce voz de Iðunn se deja escuchar rompiendo de una vez el afilado silencio. Suaves risas se rebotan por todo el salón, pareciendo confundir por un momento a Loki, antes de que sus facciones ligeramente femeninas se relajasen, permitiendo de pronto que todo el mundo en el enorme salón pudiese inhalar una vez más. La tensión se ha roto y el peligro que parecía tan seguro hacia unos momentos parece desvanecido con un soplo de aire. Thor solo puede suspirar aliviado.

—Si tenéis algo que decir, _oh dulce Loki_, decidlo sin temor —pidió la diosa con su mirada brillante y la voz aterciopelada—. Mi amado Bragi no temerá enfrentarse a vos otro amanecer, pero hasta él, con toda esa buena cerveza encima, sabe que en sus condiciones no es rival para vuestra magnificencia. Solo os pido a vos un poco de comprensión, y a mi amado esposo un poco de cordura —concluyó mientras su mano sostenía una de su marido, quien solo cabeceó en acuerdo luego de un momento.

De repente todo el ruido en el lugar volvió a tomar volumen, las risas se volvieron a escuchar, junto con charlas y brindis por doquier. Nadie siguió prestando atención a aquellos que antes observaban, y como suele ocurrir cuando se ignoran los problemas, este pareció desaparecerse como si jamás hubiese existido. Iðunn se inclinó hacia Bragi y sus voces en susurros se perdieron entre las charlas intranscendentales del resto de los dioses, y aunque Thor podía ver en esos conocidos verdes ojos que su hermano no se encontraba nada satisfecho con el fin de aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilizado con el hecho que Loki comenzase a comer nuevamente de su plato con aquella elegancia tan suya, girando la cabeza para hablar con otros dioses y pasando a ignorar por completo a la pareja que se secreteaba frente suyo.

Sus dos miradas se encontraron a la distancia del salón en un segundo y los ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces antes de mirar hacia abajo en una pequeña seña que enterneció al Dios del Trueno por un momento. Thor le saludó y felicitó por el autocontrol elevando su copa dorada hacia él, siendo correspondido su gesto por su hermano, antes de que Sif y los muchachos volviesen a alejar la atención de Thor a asuntos más divertidos, como una nueva competencia de comer _Cerdos Asados_ que Volstagg quería comenzar.

Cuando Thor volvió a mirar hacia Loki al rato después su hermano ya no se encontraba en la mesa, y una mirada hacia _Hliðskjálf_ en búsqueda de su padre, le hizo temer por la ausencia de ambos en medio de un festín. La preocupación mordió sus pensamientos y ya no pudo continuar sentado con sus amigos como si nada.

Poniéndose de pie ignorando el cuestionamiento de Sif, Thor se apresuró a llegar hasta su madre quien solo le hizo un gesto hacia una puerta lateral. «_Escucha a Loki_» pudo leer de sus labios, y él solo pudo prometer mentalmente que _lo intentaría_, mientras salía del comedor en búsqueda de su hermano.

Era complicado de explicar, pero cuando Loki peleaba con Odín Thor siempre tenía problemas para coger partido. Solía decirse que era porque el razonamiento de Loki era demasiado caótico para él, o quizás porque él era demasiado semejante a padre y por ello solía costarle entender a su hermano una vez que ambos dioses estaban hablando a gritos. Siempre había sido igual desde el comienzo de sus existencias, sin embargo también siempre luego de una de aquellas discusiones ya en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos, cuando Loki le explicaba a Thor sus argumentos, aquellos que le habían parecido al mayor tan ilógicos antes, de pronto tomaban forma y eran fácilmente comprensibles para el mayor, haciendo que se sintiese furioso consigo mismo por no haberle oído con claridad antes para haberle defendido de su poderoso padre y en cambio haberlo dejado solo frente a la oleada de su furia.

Cada vez Thor solía decir para sí mismo «_Esta vez le escucharé con atención_» pero siempre fallaba, y Frigga lo sabía, he allí el motivo de su sugerencia repetitiva.

No le costó demasiado encontrar el salón donde sus familiares se habían refugiado. Las pesadas puertas de mármol y oro no eran capaces de opacar del todo los gritos, y aunque Thor deseaba con todo su corazón irrumpir con violencia para detener aquello, se encontró clavado en el suelo sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia el frente.

«_Vergüenza debería sentir, de no ser capaz de tomar bando, de permitir a Odín gritar sin razón a mi hermano, y no impedir que Loki deshonre con sus palabras venenosas a mi padre_».

El Dios del Trueno apretó con fuerza sus puños impulsándose a atreverse a avanzar cuando las puertas se abrieron con fuerza para dejar escapar como un respiro la figura delgada de Loki, que se desvaneció en camino a cualquier lugar lejos de allí. Su corazón se estremeció ante la imagen de los furiosos húmedos ojos esmeraldas que por una milésima de segundo le observaron antes de desaparecer fuera de su alcance, instándole a correr tras él, queriendo envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y consolar cualquier pena y rabia que puede pesar sobre sus hombros.

Pero la imperativa presencia de su padre le mantuvo firme sobre sus pies, mientras sentía la esencia de Loki desvanecerse en el aire tras sus huellas. Odín pronto estuvo a su lado y Thor solo pudo mirarle silencioso, sin cuestionamientos ni reclamos aparentes, pero su padre le conocía mejor de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Podía leer en sus ojos la pregunta («_¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?_») y también la queja («_¿Eso era realmente necesario?_»), y no se sintió molesto, porque tanto como detestaba lo inmaduro que podía ser su hijo mayor y lo insubordinado que era el menor, valoraba la lealtad que ambos compartían, y esperaba que un día esa lealtad y amor les salvase mutuamente de sus propias debilidades. Juntos.

—No existe ni existirá motivo alguno para deshonrar a un invitado en la Mesa del Banquete de _Valaskjálf_, sin importar que burlas este dé. Tu hermano debe aprenderlo, y tú también. Tú serás un día el anfitrión, y Loki debe comprender que cuando deshonras a un invitado, deshonras al anfitrión.

Odín no agregó palabra alguna, simplemente volvió a caminar de regreso al salón de la fiesta, dejando a su heredero envuelto en sus dudas y cuestionamientos. Los pasos del Padre de los Dioses apenas se habían silenciado cuando su primogénito se había encontrado corriendo con premura a donde sabía su hermano se había resguardado. Como siempre.

* * *

Desorden, alteración, furia, **_Caos_**.

La perfectamente ordenada habitación de Loki era solo un recuerdo cuando Thor puso un pie en ella. El joven dios se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo roto, observando los múltiples reflejos que le brindaban los trozos. Su puño derecho ensangrentado goteaba roja sangre hacia la mullida alfombra, recordándoles que a pesar de que eran _Inmortales_ realmente si podían _morir_.

—Loki.

Su nombre en la voz de su hermano siempre había ocasionado resultados diferentes sobre su cuerpo. En ocasiones solo eso bastaba para que se quedase quieto y calmo, olvidada toda alteración anterior, simplemente obedeciendo a la advertencia como un buen hermano menor. Otras veces escucharle solo le enfurecía más, haciéndole gritar y morder, tirar fuego por la boca convirtiéndose en un iracundo dragón, sin importarle destrozar los apreciados cortinajes de su madre. Y a veces le hacía arder la sangre, le alteraba la respiración y enviaba oleadas de placer a su bajo vientre, haciéndole _suplicar _por algo que necesitaba mucho más que el mismísimo aire. _Thor._

—Loki — repitió Thor, sobresaltando al menor al oírle justo en su nuca, porque no le había sentido acercarse, perdido como estaba entre sus fantasmas.

Una de esas manos grandes y doradas tomó su mano herida, subiéndola con lentitud hasta que estuvo al alcance de esa boca masculina. Loki solo se dejó hacer, con la mirada vacía y el pecho apretado. El roce de esos labios sobre su piel sensible fue como el aleteo de una mariposa, dejándole un fantasmal beso que envió a su sangre a correr una vez más por su cuerpo, despertándole del letargo en el que su furia le había dejado.

—¿Sabes cómo me llaman en Midgard algunos? —preguntó con voz apagada el pelinegro observando a los restos de aquel espejo en el suelo. La mano libre de Thor serpenteó por su cintura hasta descansar protectoramente en su abdomen y Loki pudo ver el acto repetido decenas de veces en aquellos diminutos reflejos— Me llaman "_El Dios de la Mala Suerte_", entre otros nombres más o menos favorables. Acabo de romper un espejo ¿no es eso como 7 siglos de mala suerte? Quizás tienen razón en eso, cada uno de mis pasos trae mala suerte —rió amargamente, sacudiendo los negros cabellos con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Un beso cálido fue depositado en su cuello y Loki cerró sus ojos mientras permitió a su cuerpo relajarse levemente apoyando su espalda en el pecho fuerte de su hermano. Las armaduras tintinearon una contra la otra, y no por primera vez el menor deseó crear un hechizo para hacer desaparecer las ropas en un simple momento. «_Algún día_» se prometió, mientras su barbilla era volteada por la mano de Thor manchada con su propia sangre, olvidándose de todo cuando el beso comenzó.

Cuando Thor le besaba Loki siempre olvidaba todo. De pronto ya no había afuera, no había Valaskjálf, Asgard, ni siquiera había el sagrado árbol de _Yggdrasil_. Todo afuera de esa habitación perdía importancia, Loki olvidaba que Thor había estado medio festín coqueteando con Sif, olvidaba las peleas verbales que él había estado teniendo durante esa misma mitad, y lo más importante, olvidaba que realmente ellos dos eran hermanos.

Olvidaba que ambos eran hijos de Odín, que Thor era el heredero de Asgard y que un día iba a tener que tomar esposa. Loki no recuerda nada mientras su hermano le mete la lengua hasta la garganta, acariciando su cintura con la mano con la que no sujeta su barbilla para mantenerle quieto. Loki olvida que cada vez que terminan él se promete que no volverá a caer en sus manos, se olvida de que en cada discusión con Odín Thor nunca se pone de su lado. Loki solo puede pensar en que, _por los cojones de Níðhöggr_, él no quiere que Thor se detenga nunca, y que no le importa si debe gritar hasta las lágrimas a Odín si a cambio cada noche su hermano le consolará con sus besos.

Caen en la cama de Loki casi sin querer, porque en su furia el joven Dios revolvió toda la habitación y Thor tropieza con unos de los miles de libros antiguos que están regados por el piso, cayendo convenientemente sobre el colchón de plumas al que le fueron arrancadas la mitad de las finas colchas, que quedaron colgando inertes de la cama. Medio sentado sobre su hermano, Loki no puede evitar sonreír un poco, volteándose sobre sí mismo para pasar sus piernas por los lados de la cintura ajena en una posición que le arranca un bufido de gusto al Dios del Trueno.

Sus manos toman la mano lastimada de Loki y, ante su mirada encendida, comienza a lamer suavemente sus heridas. Los ojos azules jamás abandonan los verdes, y cuando pregunta a media voz si le duele, Loki solo puede negar suavemente con la cabeza, extasiado ante la imagen de esa rosada lengua limpiando su sangre, curándole al método clásico.

Es jalado para un beso fuerte y contra sus labios, junto con el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca ajena, puede oír claramente la voz de su hermano, enviado oleadas de excitación hacia todo su cuerpo.

—No eres el Dios de la Mala Suerte, Loki. _Pero quizás lo seas del Pecado_.

_El Dios del Pecado_. A Loki le agrada como suena y no puede evitar pensar que quizás lo sea. Porque cuando está con Thor sabe que no puede ser más pecador de lo que ya es. _Y no va a cambiar, porque le gusta_.

Loki aún no ha inventado un hechizo para quitarse las ropas instantáneamente, pero no es necesario cuando tienes un amante tan ágil como lo es Thor. Antes de que pueda siquiera meditarlo, Loki está desnudo y contra el colchón, con los imposiblemente azules ojos de su hermano pidiéndole más de lo que él no debería darle. _Pero es tan difícil decirle que no a Thor_.

No hay preparación, y no es que él la quiera tampoco. Thor es una bestia salvaje, una fuerza de la naturaleza, una tormenta incontrolable, y él no iba a ser quien intentase domarle innecesariamente. Sus piernas rodean esa fuerte cintura y sus talones se afianzas de sus caderas, mientras sus labios son lamidos por la lengua hambrienta de Thor con el mismo ritmo que su hombría tienta el camino entre sus nalgas. Sus ojos gritan "_Hazlo_" mientras se muerden mutuamente la boca, sintiendo la intimidad crecer entre ellos.

El dolor de su mano herida es olvidado en un momento en cuanto su cuerpo es atravesado por la fuerza de la masculinidad ajena. El nombre de su hermano sale como un lloriqueo de su garganta mientras sus ojos se cierran en medio del sufrimiento y el gusto de ser uno con ese Dios una vez más. Por el placer de saberse suyo y de sentirle tan adentro como jamás nadie ha llegado nunca.

—Loki, mírame —jadea contra sus labios esa voz amada. Él realmente, realmente quiere hacerlo, pero no puede, aferrando con más fuerza al ébano de la cabecera, clavando sus uñas en la madera en medio de su desesperación—. Loki, mírame.

El tono de Thor es tan frágil y demandante a la vez, que Loki no puede resistirse más. Sus ojos, húmedos por el dolor, se abren lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre que se mueve dentro suyo. Thor se inclina y sus labios se unen, y casi como si fuese una orden telepática, los brazos pálidos del menor se envuelven en el cuello fuerte del mayor. El roce de la barba raspa la delicada piel de la barbilla de Loki, pero este encuentra placer en este dolor, tal como en las salvajes embestidas que le han roto por completo pero que comienzan a ser cada vez más placenteras.

Gemidos de gusto inundan el cuarto, escapando entre los húmedos besos de ambos príncipes asgardianos. Los sonidos húmedos de la penetración invaden cada rincón, mientras el calor de Thor se sobrepone a la frialdad natural de Loki, subiendo la temperatura de la habitación en varios grados. «_Más profundo_» suplica casi en sollozos de placer Loki, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Thor, y este no se detiene hasta darle a su amante too lo que le está pidiendo, mientras sus dedos fuertes y ásperos por la batalla aprietan y seducen los brillantes pezones que destaca en ese pecho lampiño, irguiéndose orgullosos ante la atención ajena, arrancando otra correría de gemidos de parte del pelinegro.

La piel dorada del pecho del rubio se extiende como un mapa frente a él, con delicadas cicatrices a todo su largo y ancho, cicatrices que Loki intenta seguir con su lengua, disfrutando de la sal del sudor de su hermano mientras ahoga los gemidos que ese gran miembro dentro de su culo le provocan. Su dura hombría rebota entre sus vientres y sabe que si se toca se vendrá en un momento, así que ocupa su boca y su atención en los duros pezones de Thor que ruge complacido, aumentando la potencia y la certeza de sus embestidas.

Son dioses y sus encuentros podrían durar por horas si lo deseasen, y a veces lo desean, pero otras veces el verse a los ojos es demasiado para soportarlo y duran menos que una pareja de enamorados midgardianos, y no les importa, porque siempre pueden hacerlo otra vez. Una y otra y otra vez. Todo lo que dure una noche en Asgard. _A veces Loki desea que no terminase nunca._

—¡Ahí, Thor! —los gritos de placer de Loki alteran la seguridad del Dios del Trueno, bullendo en su estómago el gusto de hacerle feliz, obligándose a sí mismo a embestir más y más certeramente en aquello que hace que su hermano se retuerza de encanto.

—¿Ahí? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes, y Loki sabe que no necesita una respuesta verbal, porque de pronto su estrecho canal se cierra como un guante alrededor de esa hombría mientras su espalda se arquea de placer, y aquel profundo grito que lleva el nombre de "_Thor_" es todo lo que su Dios necesita para saber que "_Si, era allí"_.

Thor también gime el nombre de su amante en sus momentos finales, mientras con una última embestida que le llevó a lo más profundo de aquel cuerpo, vacía toda su semilla allí dentro, manchándolo y marcándole como suyo una vez más.

Cada gota es derramada allí, llenándole de Thor, y eso de alguna enferma manera llena a Loki de una sucia satisfacción. Porque sabe que no puede decirle a nadie de aquello (porque no lo entenderían), pero tener su culo lleno de la espesa esencia del heredero de Odín le hace sentir de alguna manera más poderoso. «_Si quisiera podría transformarme en mujer y quedarme preñado de él_» piensa con una sonrisa agotada mientras recibe un perezoso beso de su hermano quien se sale de su interior, aun abrazándole con fuerza «_Puedo jamás ser yo el heredero, pero si quisiera podría engendrar en mi vientre al de Thor y él tendría que reconocerlo. Mi hijo y el Thor sería el heredero de Asgard y nadie se podría oponer. Podría hacerlo, si quisiera_».

Loki sabe que es una idea enferma, y en el fondo sabe que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo (_son hermanos, después de todo, aunque Loki lleve siglos creyendo que no hay ni una gota de sangre que les una, más que la que ambos derramarían por el otro_), pero una parte suya revolotea de gusto ante la idea de un hijo de ambos reinando sobre los nueve mundos, mientras los dedos de Thor, embadurnados con su propia semilla derramada entre los vientres de ambos, son introducidos a la boca del menor para ser lamidos por él y luego nuevamente besado por esos labios llenos del Dios del Trueno que tanto adora.

Sabe que eso (_el hijo de ambos gobernando todo el Fresno de los Mundos_) no ocurrirá, pero mientras cierra sus ojos y se deja adormecer entre los brazos fuertes de Thor, Loki imagina a ese pequeño Dios Inmortal que está condenado a jamás nacer y lo ama por un momento con tanta fuerza como sufre por su condenada inexistencia.

* * *

Thor no duerme aquella noche, como nunca cuando se queda en el cuarto de Loki. Y no es porque no esté cansado o porque la cama de su hermano sea incómoda, sino que porque le gusta aprovechar cada segundo que puede admirar el rostro tranquilo del menor.

_El revoltoso y altanero Loki_. Es difícil verle sin esa mueca burlona pegada a la cara. Sus travesuras suelen poner tanto a Valaskjálf como a Asgard patas arriba, y ni hablar de lo que le hace al pobre Midgard. Odín está cansado de llamarle la atención y Thor no le comprende la mitad del tiempo, pero le quiere y eso es suficiente casi siempre.

_El hermoso y sensual Loki_. La mitad de las asgardianas son parte de séquito de admiradoras, y un buen puñado de dioses han caído también bajo el encanto de sus ojos verdes ¡y aún sin que se transformarse en mujer! Thor pasó siglos sin comprender porque se sentía rabioso al ver a su hermano hablando con alguien más demasiado animado, y solo cuando le vio convertido en mujer casi sin querer comprendió que aquello tenía nombre (_y aún no se atrevía a pronunciarlo_), y que no era la apariencia, sino que lo que había adentro. Siempre había sido Loki a quien había tenido bajo la piel, y solo cuando pudo _meterse él_ bajo la piel de su hermano, esa furia sorda desapareció convertida en el más más dulce de los placeres.

Nunca hablan de ello, solo se besan, se sostienen mutuamente, y por la mañana cada uno se va por su lado. Thor no es ciego y puede verlo en los ojos de Loki, ese deseo y esa necesidad de posesión, porque Loki es celoso y posesivo, y Thor no puede creer que Loki le _respete_ tanto como para permitirse dejarle ir cada mañana.

Thor no es ciego, y tampoco es tonto **–**_aunque a su hermano le guste decir lo contrario**–**_, y sabe que lo que ellos tienen nadie en Asgard lo entenderá. Después de todos ellos son hermanos, son hijos de Odín, y él es el _Heredero_, para empeorarlo todo.

Ellos no podían tener más de lo que ya sostenían, y por eso Thor no dormía. No lo hacía, porque perderse esos momentos de paz era para él un sacrilegio. No importaba que al día siguiente estuviese tan agotado que Sif le patease el culo en el entrenamiento y Fandral se riera hasta que ruede por el césped. No dormiría y admiraría en silencio la suave tez lampiña de Loki hasta que le sintiese a punto de despertar, solo para hacerse el dormido y recibir un callado beso de buenos días de aquellos que su hermano solo le entregaba cuando le creía perdido en el más profundo de los sueños. Solo cuando le creía lo suficientemente inconsciente para no tener que mostrarse como el fuerte y seguro hechicero que necesitaba que todos supiesen que era, sino que dejarse ver como el enamorado hermano menor a quien le costaba respirar al pensar en que debían separarse una mañana más.

Hasta que el amanecer llegase los nueve mundos podrían ser devorados por Níðhöggr sin que a Thor le importase. Hasta que el sol tocase con sus rayos sus ventanas solo existían ellos dos en el universo, solo ellos dos dentro de ese cuarto. Sus pieles ardiendo a la misma temperatura y sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Hasta que el sol les alcanzase.

* * *

La luz del amanecer dejó ver a Loki el verdadero desastre que había dejado en su habitación la noche anterior, y solo pudo suspirar en disgusto consigo mismo y contra su furia destructiva. Sus labios cosquilleaban por el beso que había dejado en la boca de su dormido hermano mayor antes de desaparecerse rumbo a los baños.

El agua caliente de las piscinas ablandó sus músculos y limpió su cuerpo, aún sucio por toda la actividad tenida la noche anterior. Aún se sorprendía de no haber sido despertado para una segunda o una tercera ronda con Thor, como solía ocurrir, y aunque su trasero definitivamente lo agradecía, su corazón se sentía un poco abandonado.

Su mano herida estaba curada ya, por la magia de la inmortalidad. Apenas una línea blanca quedaba de aquellos profusos cortes que el puñetazo al espejo le provocó, quedando como una señal para él de no volver a cometer una estupidez así.

El chapoteo del agua a su espalda le hizo nuevamente sorprenderse de su ausencia de atención al espacio de su alrededor, tal como la noche anterior cuando fue sorprendido por la voz de Thor directamente en su oído, no extrañándose demasiado al notar que era nuevamente su hermano quien rompía su guardia como si él fuese una especie de guerrero novato sin experiencia de la seguridad personal.

—Lo haces apropósito —escupió el dios hechicero, obviamente refiriéndose al aparecer de improviso sin que él lo notase, mientras cubría su piel con una aromática plasta de limpieza, sin darle siquiera una ojeada a su hermano.

La risa de Thor llegó directamente hacia el estómago de Loki, provocando que sus párpados se sintiesen cansados y su cuerpo se mostrase más disponible. «_Ven y tócame_» pareció gritar por un momento, antes de retomar su tarea, aún sin mirarle.

—Yo siempre hago todo apropósito. Siempre tengo un plan, Loki.

—Mentiroso. Me gustaría que te escuchasen esos que dicen que soy el _Dios de las Mentiras_, tú no te quedas atrás —bromeó Loki para de pronto quedarse callado, buscando con la mirada a su hermano mientras su piel pálida enrojecía suavemente.

El agua caliente, por supuesto, intentó convencerse a sí mismo. Nada tenía que ver con la sensual voz de Thor contra sus labios susurrando que quizás él no fuese el _Dios de la Mala Suerte_, pero si "_El Dios del Pecado_".

Ambos se miraron largamente a través de la gran piscina de agua caliente, cuando el lejano ruido de algún sirviente les distrajo lo suficiente para volver a mirar a otro lado, cortando la unión visual.

El sonido del agua hizo a Loki saber que Thor finalmente había metido la cabeza al agua, y no necesitó ver para saber lo sensual que debía verse con todas esas gotas corriendo por su largo cabello rubio y su torso musculoso, quedando enredadas como rocío en su barba y en el vello rubio que rodeaba sus pezones.

Loki tragó saliva y casi pierde el bote de plasta cuando la voz profunda de Thor le alcanzó desde la distancia.

—¿Por qué estabas discutiendo ayer con Iðunn y Bragi en medio del banquete?

La pregunta flotó por entre el vapor del agua por un instante antes de que el Dios menor la cogiese, girándose con la duda plasmada en el rostro. Verdad. Era cierto, ese había sido el motivo. Por eso habían terminado enredados juntos, Loki siendo consolado y calmado a la vez por la fuerza más poderosa del universo: _El sexo_. No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus pensamientos, habiendo olvidado el motivo de su furia solo por la potencia de su amante. Sexo, era sexo. De solo pensar en la palabra con _A_ Loki se siente como una doncella, y quizás él pueda transformar su cuerpo en el de una sin mucho problema, pero definitivamente él _No Es_ una doncella. No importa lo femeninos que puedan parecer sus rasgos o comportamientos, como les gusta a algunos Dioses destacar.

La mirada de Thor permanece en su rostro inamovible, y Loki se resigna a dar una respuesta. De todas formas, si no lo hace Thor no dejará el tema en paz jamás.

—A Bragi, _el poeta_, mucho le gusta hablar sobre batallas y criticar las hazañas de los guerreros, pero pocas son los cantares que se han hecho en su nombre, porque nadie recuerda si quiera alguna de sus proezas —Loki no puede evitar poner una mueca, mientras el enfado de la noche anterior contra ese Dios le regresa en cierta medida, pero se contiene, respirando profundo—. Así y todo, un poco de alcohol es suficiente para hacerlo creer que puede vencer hasta al más poderoso de los guerreros de Asgard, creyéndose con el derecho de cuestionar estrategias de las que él solo podría cantar en rima. Esto es lo que dije a Bragi, el poeta, retándole a enfrentarme en cualquier momento con motivo de demostrarle cuan equivocadas estaban sus aseveraciones. Y entonces es cuando entra en escena la, _oh_ dulce y virtuosa Iðunn —el sarcasmo gotea de las palabras melosas de Loki, mientras enjuaga su piel con una áspera esponja con demasiada fuerza hasta dejarse un tono rojizo—, a defender el marido ebrio e instarlo a perdonarme a mí por mis palabras cizañeras ¡perdonarme a mí! Cuando era su puerco de hombre el que hablaba contra mis compañeros y mi hermano, quienes han ganado guerras derramando más sangre de la que él, el poeta, puede relatar. Iðunn, la pura, la casta, sintiéndome lástima… _la muy puta_…

Las furiosas palabras de Loki se atascan en su garganta mientras sus hombros son tomados por dos manos fuertes, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos. La esponja es arrebatada de él, y pronto un beso casto es depositado en lo alto de sus cabellos húmedos antes de ser liberado. Su respiración se calma un poco y cuando puede ver hacia arriba, los ojos cálidos de Thor le están observando desde el borde de la piscina.

—¿Así que Bragi, una vez más, estaba hablando de cómo ganar guerras desde la comodidad de su diván, no? —preguntó Thor sobándose la áspera barbilla. Sus músculos brillaban por la humedad cuando se flexionaban y Loki se encontró tragando saliva al observar la mitad de su pecho que sobresalía del agua—, no me extraña nada, y entiendo tu enfado, hermano. Yo mismo me he visto en la situación de tener que morderme la lengua para no llamar a Mjolnir y darle una demostración de nuestra "_incapacidad_", sin embargo Padre tiene un poco de razón en su cuestionamiento…

Loki realmente lo sabe, pero aun así se resiste a aceptarlo en voz alta. Para Odín es fácil decir que debe controlarse, para él es fácil simplemente obligar a Loki a comportarse para no _deshonrarle _frente a sus invitados. Él, desde su elevado trono, no tiene que escuchar al borracho Bragi hablar sobre el cabello de niña de Thor y su falta de capacidad para liderar sabiamente. Él no tiene que soportar esa cháchara de ebrio y mantener una sonrisa en los labios. Desde la distancia es fácil ser tolerante, pero Loki quisiera verlo sentado abajo, con el resto de ellos.

—Lo que no entiendo son tus palabras hacia a Iðunn, se veía afectada y tus palabras fueron… extrañamente insinuantes.

Por un momento Loki se sorprende de lo que dice Thor, sin embargo al momento siguiente una sonrisa estira sus labios. No es una sonrisa burlona, es una sonrisa feliz, de esas que pocas veces Loki deja mostrar en público. Está sonriendo feliz porque Thor puede ser inocente como un niño en ocasiones, y su indiferencia hacia todo lo que esté más allá de su nariz para algunos puede ser respeto por la privacidad ajena, pero para él no es más que egocentrismo. Y a veces eso es adorable.

Loki está feliz porque Thor no sabe de intrigas, adulterios ni traiciones, y tampoco le interesan. Él, a diferencia de Loki, no basa su vida en mentiras y elaboradas maquinaciones que requieren muchísima información de todo y todos. Thor vive su vida al máximo solo por sí mismo, y si el Dios rubio te deja entrar en su vida deberías sentirte halagado, porque son pocos los que pueden verdadera jactarse de eso. Thor es la inocencia echa hombre. Un hombre muy sensual.

Sin borrar su sonrisa llena de alegría, Loki caminó hacia la salida de la piscina llamando con un hechizo una toalla para cubrirse para que Thor no viese su desnudez,_ por absurdo que pareciese eso tras los hechos de la noche anterior_. El chapoteo a su espalda le indicó que Thor le estaba siguiendo, a pesar de que él solo se había remojado en el agua, parecía dar por concluido el baño con él.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no me has terminado de contar el problema, Loki.

La ternura envuelve el corazón de Loki y le estruja sin que él pueda resistirse, mientras siente tras suyo la poderosa y desnuda presencia de su hermano. Loki se repite una y otra vez que pensar en la palabra con _A_ solo le volveré una doncella y le provocará dolor innecesario, pero a veces le cuesta no rendirse y susurrársela a ese condenado Dios que hace pucheros a su espalda, sin importarle estar de pie sin una sola prenda. Completamente seguro de su cuerpo. _Y quien no, si lo tuviese._

Loki se giró con determinación, decidido a no mirar hacia abajo, en cambio concentrándose en los azules y ojos y en esos rojos y llenos labios. Quizás mirar sus labios tampoco era de todo una buena idea, piensa el dios pelinegro mientras siente como la garganta se le seca de deseo.

—¿De qué servirá decirte un chisme de ese calibre si es que tú lo olvidarás en tres segundos? Mejor solo encárgate de que no vuelva a quedar sentado cerca de esos dos en medio de un banquete, o no podré asegurar el comportamiento de mi lengua.

—Me haré cargo —indicó rápidamente Thor en un tono un poco alto mientras veía como esa rosada lengua humedecía los labios delgados de su hermano, antes de la locura lo alcanzase obligándose inclinarse y robarle a Loki un corto y casto beso.

Labio con labios, apenas son unos segundos del roce de sus bocas, pero ambos sienten como si se hubiesen quemado por el contacto, con las pupilas dilatadas y los corazones acelerados.

—Yo me haré cargo —repitió Thor mientras veía como Loki sonreía levemente y se giraba para marcharse, desapareciendo entre unos pilares probablemente apareciéndose en su habitación, dejándole solo desnudo y enamorado.

Desde ahora en adelante, no sabía cómo, pero Thor no permitiría que Loki se sentase lejos de él en ningún banquete. Después de todo no podía permitir que su hermano se enemistase con alguien tan valioso como Iðunn, cuyas manzanas les permitían a todos los Dioses conservarse eternos. Él necesitaba a Loki por siempre allí, sarcástico, malintencionado, hermoso y todo suyo.

Iba a ser un sacrificio tener a sensual_ Dios del Pecado_ sentado a su lado _cada festín_, pero iba a tener que esforzarse. Después de todo, alguien debía hacerlo.

La idea solo le hizo sonreír de anticipación.

**FIN**

* * *

_Primer fic Thorki, ustedes tienen la decisión acerca de si es un total desastre o algo rescatable tiene. Tengan en consideración que de sus palabras puede depender si me vuelvo a arriesgar con esta pareja o no, ahahaha, porque los amo, pero quizás sea mejor que solo de un paso al lado y deje a mejores escritoras que yo escribir maravillosamente de ellos._

_En lo personal… no me convence del todo. Siento que no conseguí plasmar del todo a Loki, quizás porque la mayor parte del fic está a oscuras con Thor y allí no se muestra todo lo tramposo y manipulador que puede ser. Siento que me quedó muy femenino, y eso no me gusta. Pero siento que si trato de cambiarlo se perdería un poco la esencia del fic, así que lo dejaré así –aunque no sea del todo de mi gusto–. Ya escribiré otro donde Loki se redima (?) ahahaha_

_Para los que no hayan ido a ver de qué se trata __**Lokasenna **__(pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil), les diré que habla sobre una fiesta en la casa del Dios Aegir donde Loki comienza a armar de las suyas. Según la versión que yo leí, llega sin invitación, exige trato igualitario al de Odín, reta a un duelo a Bragi luego de insultarlo, llama prostituta a su esposa Iðunn y luego pasa el resto del poema insultando a todos los dioses presentes (con asuntos que suenan sospechosamente a realidad). Todos están alterados hasta que llega Thor y trata de apaciguar a Loki amenazándolo de matarle con Mjolnir cuatro veces hasta que Loki acepta retirarse, porque solo teme a las amenazas del Dios del Trueno. Así, finalmente se narra que los dioses capturaron al travieso Loki y le encadenaron para que esperase la llegada del Ragnarok, o fin de los tiempos. _

_En fin, esto es una especie de precuela de ello (claro que con slash y marvelesco), en donde Loki ya había tenido un encontrón con Bragi y su esposa en la mesa de Odín, pero no llegaron a mayores, aunque podría haber ocurrido. Es mi forma de "defender" un poco a Loki, ya que el Dios es travieso y caótico, pero yo no lo siento completamente irracional (de hecho su discurso en Avengers antes del "KNEEEEL!" me hizo cuestionarme sobre la libertad, realmente), y necesitaba una justificación para su aversión hacia Bragi, el poeta. Iðunn es acusada en Lokasenna de haberse acostado con el asesino de su hermano, y sabiendo la calaña de los dioses, los duelos que tenían y lo medievales (por decir algo) de su comportamiento, no me extrañaría nada que fuese cierto. Así, en este fic Loki se siente ofendido de que ella muestre "altura moral" y he allí su comportamiento hacia la diosa._

_No deja de llamarle la atención que en Lokasenna el insulto más repetido hacia Loki sea el de "Afeminado", al menos en la versión que yo leí, así también como el que sea Thor quien consiga que Loki se detenga y marche. Así, llevando eso al fandom slash y marvelesco no puedo evitar pensar en una escena un tanto distinta, pero al mismo tiempo muy semejante. Thor llegando y calmando a Loki, aunque sea apuntándole con su martillo, y Loki aceptando retirarse con la cabeza en alto, solo por él, solo que sin insultos de índole sexual. Adorable._

_En fin, mucha cháchara, así que dejo esto hasta aquí. Estoy pensando seriamente en un fic semi crossover entre Thor y How To Train Your Dragon, pero no puedo decidirme del todo. Pero quizás si lo haga, después de todo, empecé a escribir ese antes que este, pero este fue más simple de concluir._

_Todos sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos! Por favor, déjenlos. Como decía, de eso quizás dependa que hayan más fics de estos dos! ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te guste mi ofrenda, querida María!_

_PD: Después de leer de nuevo Lokasenna ya no me siento tan mal de que mi Loki me parezca algo femenino. Al parecer la gran parte de los Asgardianos de la época estarían de acuerdo con mi visión de él, ahahahaha. Triste._


End file.
